oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Desert Storms
Francis hated the desert. He was flying through the Al-Shams Desert in search of some famous bandits, partly for the bounty, and partly because he heard they were good at fighting. He had tracked one of the bandits, and was flying above tracking from a distance. The sand was really getting to him, he was so going to get a manicure after this. He saw the campfire and swooped a little higher. Who would have thought it could be cold in a desert? Zia Antar let out a sigh as one of her many underlings ran up to her, carrying a flask of Oasis Water. She finished the entire flask, not even offering a sip to the one who had brought it to her. She threw it back at the mans face, and turned away, patting her steed, Tayaran, on his flank. Zia suddenly felt a strange presence. Her was sensing a life energy not of any Alkuthban members. She snapped her fingers, her men instantly surrounding her. 'Damn.' he thought, realizing they had noticed his presence. He could feel the sense of alertness from all the way up here. The wind was blowing from him towards them. Good. He stationed himself in place. He decided to use the wind to scatter his scales, he chose to start small and set his scales to confusion, and used the wind to blow them towards the bandits, the scales should hide among the ground and be near impossible to notice. Zia's unique skillset would be the primary tool in allowing her to see the flying man scatter small objects across the land. Zia, maintaining a blank expression, barked out an order. "Search the ground for suspicious orders. Pick it up, and do not move." The men scattered, searching for the scales. One by one the men started acting strangely. 'Good' thought Francis, his scales were working, the chemicals in the scales were confusing them. Time to step it up. Francis changed his scales to hallucination and started spreading the new scales. He would take them out slowly, the one who noticed the scales would probably manage to avoid them, but no matter. He preferred fighting strong people then just taking them out with his scales. Zia kept staring, noticing more scales. Then, she noticed some of her men acting off. She sighed in utter exasperation, ordering her men, at least the ones who were not insane, to come back towards her, away from the small objects. She quietly snapped, and one of her men began to run away. Far, far away. She looked up at the...fairy. "Get down." she stated, maintaining a blank expression. "Mmmm I'll take that offer." Said Francis floating down and landing delicately on the ground. "My name is Francis. Bounty hunter. But I don't really care about all that. Nice to meet you." he said with a bow. Zia stared at Francis, not caring about his name. "Now that you've stated your name, answer me this; why are you here?" "I can feel you aren't very interested. Your hurting my feelings. Mmmm. I'm here simply because I'm addicted... TO THE THRILL OF BATTLE!" He made a ballet pose, standing on one leg. As he realized what he was doing he dropped the pose "*Cough* Sorry about that. My heart was simply overwhelmed." "I came here to fight you, Mrs World Class terrorist. We are both Mythic Zoans so I'm hoping that this will be enjoyable." Zia laughed mockingly at Francis' suggestion. "I highly doubt you have the capabilities to defeat me. Also, its Ms. World Class Terrorist." "My apologies Madam. I had heard rumors of you with a baby, so I presumed. And we won't know until we try. After all, the wind is in my favor" he said feeling the strong pride in her heart. He knew she wasn't married, but he wanted to smoothly slip the baby into the conversation, trying to see if he could get a rise out of Zia. Zia simply stared at Francis, having the audacity to yawn. "Your point?" "Hmmm" He said. She had a strong, uncaring, heartless personality. "May I ask you a question? Why have you become a terrorist? What's your goal?" Francis didn't ask because he cared about the answer, but because he wanted to know what drove her, what he could use against her. "You may not ask me a question, fool." Zia spat, still somehow maintaining her neutral expression. "However, if you are here for a battle, I may oblige. My men are oftenly stupid. I'm ready when you are." "Mmm... Normally people love to talk about their dreams and ambitions. You are trying not to give my any information aren't you? Such a shame, the pre-battle preamble is also important you know. Very well, let us begin. Dust Cutter!" He kicked towards her, carrying scales set to hallucination towards her in a blade of wind that could cut stone. Zia sighed, manifesting her staff, Yanam. She began to spin it at immensely high speeds, speeds only possible due to her intense training and her staff's natural powers. The wind current changed, and flew back towards Francis. All of this was done as Zia yawned in boredom. Francis kicked off the ground and into the air above the wind. "Magnificent!" He shouted from above. "To be able to turn the wind so easily!" The scales kept falling from above like snow, winds or no winds it would be hard to avoid contact with the glistening dust. "Tayaran!" Zia yelled, her horse charging in. The dust was still falling, the harsh wind of Al-Shams making it difficult for the dust to come in contact with her. She jumped on her steed, and Tayaran began to run, running through the city. Zia jumped, standing on Tayaran's back. She began to swing her staff even faster, forming a miniature tornado which Zia sent launching towards Francis. In fact, the harsh winds would empower the torndao, and would suck in Francis' dust, and even the sand below, flying towards Francis. Zia was hoping that the sand would enter Francis' eyes, and blind him. "A tornado? That's awfully impressive." Said Francis, crossing his arms and rubbing his chin. "Now how am I going to get out of this one? Can't go left, right backwards or even up... Ah!" The Tornado had an eye, a calm center that with a little skill he could navigate through. He took his full fairy form and flew into the tornado, and was buffeted by winds, the dust blinding his eyes, but thanks to his other senses honed by his Devil Fruit, he passed through the tornado. "Woo. That's a story too tell about." He said as he retook hybrid form. His senses found Zia, riding away on horseback, and using his speed he flew to catch up with her, and attempted to land a kick on her head. Zia noticed the incoming attack, and without hesitation, brought up her staff to block the incoming attack, in fact, the block would most likely harm Francis, due to its ability to withstand attacks from giants. Her grip around Tayaran tightened, signalling for the steed to increase his speed. Tayaran obliged, creating a large distance between himself accompanied by Zia, and Francis. Zia stood once again, beginning to swirl her staff, using its Hypnosis Capabilities to target Francis, hoping to lull him to sleep. The force from the block would have undoubtedly broken Francis' leg, but with quick thinking and air maneuverability he managed to bounce off and lessen the impact. The sound coming from the baton reverberated through Francis' mind, he covered his ears with his hands, but his antennae were still uncovered. He had no choice, he landed on the ground and reverted to his human form, making his antennae disappear. Not good, his eyes were still bind from the sand, and now he couldn't rely on his ears or antennae either, not to mention his wings. "Tayaran!" Zia yelled, "Charge!" Her steed stood on its rear legs, letting out a mighty 'neigh'. The horse turned, charging towards Francis. As they approached, Zia's body changed into her hybrid form. The only reason she decided to change was to end the fight quickly. She had to return home to her daughter, to train her soon. She leaped off of Tayaran, her fist beginning to glow. "Neko Neko Punch!" she yelled, bringing her fist down to Francis' back. If it hit, the man's spin would break no doubt. And even if he avoided, Zia's fist would shatter the ground below, and she could easily use her staff to redirect fragments towards Francis, or even begin to hypnotize him again. Zia had quite the advantage. The sound stopped. Francis quickly retook his hybrid form, seconds before impact, an propelled himself out of the way. Zia didn't wait. After causing the ground to shatter, she retook human form, and began swirling her staff, even faster than she had done so far. A much larger tornado was created, and she launched it forward, which did not suck up the fragments, as Zia had created a smaller one before hand to take those away for now. Not only that, the tornado's size was abnormal, and would take much longer to fly through its eye. Not only that, Zia began chanting, attempting to hypnotize Francis once again. 'I need some distance.' he thought as he tried to get further distance and escape into the air away from the pull of the tornado. "I need to turn this around somehow..." He said. He released a large number of scales set to hallucination into the tornado to try and funnel it to Zia. Zia's night vision was always useful. And it was because of it that it allowed Zia to see the scales. She caused the tornado to vanish, and she morphed into her hybrid form. She was getting annoyed. She was going to end this fight now. She was going home to her daughter and husband. She created a sandstorm, which would most likely blind Francis. She launched forward, her fist mere millimetres from hitting Francis' spine with a Neko Neko Punch. Zia had messed up this time. She had aimed to hit him in the back whilst he was spreading his scales, and had forced her way right into the midst of them. And what else was that? Maternal feelings, longing and boredom. Finally, something he could use, he smiled as he used his incredible speed and mobility to get behind her, aiming a kick to her spine. "What's that? Thinking about family are we? So even someone as famously heartless as you has people they care about?" The hallucination should be coming into effect now. The hallucination would be useless, due to the natural physiology of cats. Biting her arm, the antipsychotics kicked in, and Zia's fist slammed into Francis' spine, launching him forward. With him flying forward, Zia reverted into human form, calling over Tayaran. She hopped onto her steed, and she rode away. The impact slammed into him. 'What?' he thought. His mind paced as he went flying, where could he have gone wrong? There was no way she could of avoided the scales, so what? 'She bit herself... Could that have done something?' he blanked unconscious as he crashed into the rock.